


Yet another rummy misunderstanding

by godsdaisiechain-drabbles (preux)



Series: Wodehouse universe drabbles [22]
Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, M/M, indeedsir Weekly Drabble Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preux/pseuds/godsdaisiechain-drabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Indeed Sir Weekly Drabble Challenge 'Tea and Sympathy'</p><p>Jeeves and Bertie are at cross-purposes about birthdays, tea, purple socks, and snuggles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yet another rummy misunderstanding

“This Darjeeling is topping.”

“Indeed, sir?” Bertie sighed.  

“I’m sorry for…” Bertie had no idea. “Whatever has you so bally pipped, no sympathy to be had…” An eyebrow quirked. “Dash it! Did I forget your birthday?”

“Yours.”

“Oh, but, I don’t…” Bertie looked down, “…they…parents.”

The mattress dipped. Gentle hands took the tea, folded Bertie into a warm embrace. “I bought you some purple socks.” Jeeves whispered.

“Thank-you, Reg.”

“You’re welcome, darling.” 

“Can we have a tumble now?”

“You can only wear them in the flat.”

“Or maybe a naked snuggle.”

“Not your club.”

“Right now?”

“With great pleasure.”


End file.
